


Alterations

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru goes on her first date with Touya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alterations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hikago fic sprints weekly theme: genderbend.

Hikaru can’t believe she agreed to this.

“I can’t believe that I agreed to this,”Hikaru tells her mother by way of staring straight at the wall ahead. Her arms are starting to ache from holding them out and she’s having flashbacks to conditioning training with the middle school soccer team.

“Hush,” Mom replies around a mouthful of pins, harrumphing and sighing and pulling the fabric just so, as if reassuring the outfit that any faults lay with Hikaru and not its design. Which is actually sort of fair, so Hikaru allows it with the patience of a saint.

“Ugh, okay, enough! It’s as good as it’ll ever look without major reconstructive surgery or a lobotomy,” Hikaru declares, hopping down from the stool and resisting the very intense urge to rip it all off her body, pins be damned. When she removes it, carefully, carefully, placing the fabric down with more out of a desire to avoid another fitting and remain free than anything else. 

Mom sighs and folds it all properly, half despairing, half fond. “I suppose it’s time to stop saying that you’ll understand when you’re older, huh?”

“Probably,” Hikaru chirps. “Oh, hey, did you buy any of those cheesy curls at the store.”

When Hikaru is banished upstairs to get ready, even she can admit that she probably deserves it.

\---

Hikaru goes on her first date with Touya (because Touya insists that all of the school tournaments, work events, and generally mutual stalking over the years don’t count) wearing a kimono.

It’s kind of embarrassing because Hikaru isn’t normally comfortable in this kind of girly stuff, even on festival days or family events or title matches or whatever. That’s Akari’s thing and Hikaru has always been content to let her do it while Hikaru rocked Bermuda shorts and shirts roughly the size of a tent. Fashion took all forms, yo.

But tonight was different, okay.

Tonight, she and Touya were finally going to get their shit together and date.

Or go on one date and see how that went. 

Because they agreed that they weren't going put all that unneeded pressure on and ruin it before it could even be anything, and if a thing was obvious enough for them to agree, then it was probably the right way to go.

Even if Hikaru had snuck away with one of Akari’s bridal magazines and bitterly flipped through it, thinking about all of the horrendous color schemes that Touya would want and how terribly planning the table arrangements at the reception would be and if Hikaru could convince anyone to let her have an orange sash at her own wedding.

Probably not.

And, shit, it was really hard to think of anything that related to Touya as casual or short-term. Touya had a permanency that called to Hikaru like a stone to a board.

“Oh, wow,” Hikaru says when she gets to the top of the subway stairs. Touya is waiting for her, and it’s like a reverse of all those years ago, when Touya ran out of the metro exit after her, when Touya had told her about pros and Hikaru had thrown Touya’s dream away like a joke.

Now it was their dream and Touya is even more beautiful than she was then.

“Shindou,” Touya says in one breathe, cool like a balm. She turns to Hikaru fully and Hikaru looks her fill, still clinging to the handrail.

Touya is wearing trousers. 

It’s the first time Hikaru has seen it, she’s sure. Before, it had always been her ultra-preppy school uniform, and now she wore skirt suits like armor. 

But here, in fitted dress pants with awful tapering around the ankles and a lovely blouse with a fancy collar that’s layered like a flower, she looks so striking, that if Hikaru weren't as far as she could go, she’d be falling in love all over again.

“Touya,” Hikaru says back, biting her lip because they were idiots if they thought they could do anything, especially this, half way.

Touya smiles, and, basically, it’s like everything stops around them, except for the frantic beating inside Hikaru’s chest.

“Shall we go?” Touya asks, putting out her hand for Hikaru’s.

Hikaru takes it, slipping her fingers through Touya’s and decides that they do their best under pressure anyway.

“Yeah, let’s go."


End file.
